Murderer
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: A random story that came from nowhere. A short story about Snotlout. (I do not own HTTYD)


Gobber paced back and forth in front of six kids two with worried looks and the others looking completely bored. "Now who did it!?" Gobber snapped looking at all the kids. Everyone but Hiccup shrugged eyes narrowed. "Oh, now don't be givin me that!" He shouted his axe slapping into the palm of his hand. "Don't make me use this!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes on Hiccup before pointing a finger. "He did it!" Astrid rolled her blue eyes as the twins sniggered, Fishlegs eyes seemed to pop out looking from Hiccup to Gobber who had a scroll written across his face. Nodding he looked at all the kids. "Alright everyone is excused now that we all know who did it." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes. Snotlout smirked over at Hiccup as he started to follow behind the others. "Snotlout where do ya think ya going?" Snotlout snapped around eyes wide. "What?" Gobber turned to Hiccup. "Ya can go Hiccup." Nodding he turned and left. "B-but Hiccup is the one who broke you're hammer!" Snotlout raged out stomping his foot like a wee child. "Ah, right...I believe that when pigs fly! Now go start cleaning up the animal poop before it stinks up the village!"

Groaning under his breath he stomped away.

"Stupid Hiccup, stupid Gobber stupid pigs!" He snapped kicking at a pig who unexpectedly attacked chasing him around, him letting out a girly scream that had a few Vikings stop what they where doing to stare at him. He noticed the attention and came to a stop staring at the small crowd. "Ohh, hello...I was just showing this ungrateful pig who is bo-Ahhhh!" He screamed as the pig bit him on the left leg. "Agh! Stupid useless pig!" He screamed out kicking it away before looking down at his wound, it wasn't bad just a bit of blood gushing out, no big dea- his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

The Vikings watching him rolled there eyes and went back to what they where doing.

 **...**

 **One hour later**

 **...**

"Toothless!" Hiccup called as he raced over to Snotlout who laid unconscious in the mud of the pigs pin. He generally placed his hand on his back just as Toothless came running over to Hiccup's distress. "Bud calm down I'm fine." He said placing his other hand on Toothless's snout. "But he's not, we need to get him to Gothi and quick." Toothless looked ready to refuse but the look in Hiccup's eyes tore at his awesome dragon heart. Smiling Hiccup pulled Snotlout up seeing the damage in his leg, with a deep breath he got to his feet as he pulled Snotlout up with him who seemed to weigh a ton. Slowly he threw him on top of Toothless's back before jumping on himself. "Okay bud to Gothi.."

...

"That'll do it." Gobber said as he stood next to Gothi who slapped Snotlout's bandaged leg making him whine in his sleep. "That boy and those pigs...it's like a war between them." Gobber laughed with the thought of how stupid Snotlout could be.."what do you mean?" Asked Hiccup who sat on a stool beside Snotlout's bed. Gobber frowned his eyes growing dark and sad. "It's a long story lad." Hiccup was about to nod but stopped as Gobber continued. "But I'll tell it anyway." Gothi rolled her eyes as she wobbled away into another room closing the door. Hiccup and Toothless straightened up getting ready for an intense story.

"It all started before we befriend the dragons." He started looking down at toothless. "But not long before..maybe only a week before we befriend them.." He paused to think. "Or two..." Hiccup nodded as if to say he gets it. Gobber continued. "They where just playing...I thought anyway..." He paused as a sad look crossed his face. "She just wanted to play..." "Who?" Hiccup asked. "The pig boy! Aren't ya listening!" His mouth snapped shut. "Bonjo was it's name, a fat happy ol pig. She was a mother of three wee babies." His eyes locked with Hiccup's. "Until Snotlout was bored..." Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "What do-" Gobber cut him off. "Listen Hiccup!" He nodded his mouth closing as Toothless looked back and forth from Hiccup to Gobber before just giving up and going to sleep. "Like I said, I thought they where playing!" He cried out wiping a single tear from his eye. "But I was wrong..." Hiccup was shaking his head not wanting to hear anymore but Gobber continued anyway. "He..HE THREW THEM OVER A CLIFF!" Hiccup yelped with the sudden raise of voice. "The mother chased him down the next couple weeks but he then had his dragon and had Hookfang eat her!"

He then shrugged. "Ah, but it kept the lad busy, if only it could of lasted."

Hiccup's mouth hung open but then closed looking a bit confused. "That's it?" He asked. Gobber shook his head. "What do you mean is that it!? Isn't that enough! He killed those pigs boy!" Hiccup shrugged, "Yeah, but Gobber don't you slaughter pigs before winter hits and burn the babies...?" Gobber shrugged. "It's not the same!" He shouted, Hiccup nodded bored and ready for something more exciting, like flying. "Cool story, Toothless ready?" Toothless jumped up and in a instant Hiccup was on his back and they where gone leaving a teary eyed Gobber alone with a pig murderer.

 **...**

 **Lol! Omg I honestly don't even know why I wrote this lol it was just so flipping random and I just randomly posted it so you awesome random people could read my randomness...haha wow no but seriously this story's so random lol. Uh thx for reading and reviewing if you review this story! :) I WAS BORED!**


End file.
